


Fate

by GoldenWooly



Series: Gifts for Friends [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly
Summary: Lately I find myself staying up all night thinking of you,he had longed to say.I wish I could just turn my feelings off, but I cannot. Nor can I ignore them.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend on tumblr, pommepomme.  
> You can read it on tumblr [here!](http://goldenwooly.tumblr.com/post/161248205641/fate)

Leaving was still the hardest thing he had done. Inigo took a deep breath as he followed Severa and Owain, sighing heavily to himself. It had been a spur of the moment decision, really, one that he had made without much thought.

After all the years of fighting Risen, fighting so that he and his friends could simply stay alive, and yet here he was, willingly jumping back into the heat of the battle. All so that people could have a chance at peace, just like they had accomplished.

It was simply _madness_.

He left his mother and father, two people he fought so hard to keep alive. For all they probably knew he ran off chasing some skirt and getting himself killed. He had left behind precious friends, ones that he knew had his back when things went south. He left Robin-

Well, it was clear nothing would have come from _that_. There was absolutely no chance that a _married woman_ would ever leave her husband for _him_ , and yet he had wasted years hoping that one day it would happen.

“Are you still moping, you moron?”

Inigo snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head quickly. “Wha- No! I’m simply thinking of all the beautiful women we’ll be meeting in this new land, that’s all!”

He heard Severa groan, and for a moment he was okay.

 _We have a job to do_ , he reminded himself. _There simply is no time to be thinking of the past._

* * *

For a moment, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Anakos, a dragon god that had called on them for their help, had sent them to the mythical country of Nohr, in hopes that they could protect his daughter. They had changed their names, their appearances, just in case something could have been traced back to their world. Selena would glare at him if he had dared to mention any of their birth names, and would silence him with a swift punch to his arm. Odin took to the act with enthusiasm, reading from the dark spell books he had picked up when he gave up his sword.

They became retainers for three of the Nohrian royals, impressing the corrupted king with their skill. They kept to the shadows, listening to their lieges’ orders and executing them flawlessly (which was a difficult task for Odin, as Laslow noted).

And then they met Corrin, and everything had changed.

She was the middle “daughter” of the Nohrian family, the child that had fled Valla years ago. She was beautiful, directing the army with a swagger of confidence. Her white hair would dance charmingly around her in the heat of battle, capturing Laslow’s heart as he could only stand and stare at her. And her eyes, those beautiful ruby eyes, they would capture his attention and hold him in a trance for what seemed like eternity.

“I am in _love_!” He had announced to Odin once, twirling around with laughter. Joyful tears streamed down his face as he danced about, his friend staring at him in question. “And _oh_ , what a beauty she is, what a beauty!”

In the back of his mind he could hear Robin’s voice as clear as day, chewing him out for his shameless flirting, scolding him for thinking only of ways to seduce a woman. He could hear his father’s words of disapproval and confusion, demanding he take his time seriously.

He could hear Corrin’s rejection to spending time with him time and time again, clearer than anything.

_“How many women have you used these same lines on today?”_

He had lied then, saying she was the eighth lady he had tried impressing, when really she was the first. She was the only one he tried to impress, time and time again, only to fail each and every time.

 _Lately I find myself staying up all night thinking of you,_  he had longed to say, watching as Corrin walked away. _I wish I could just turn my feelings off, but I cannot. Nor can I ignore them._

She had him under a spell, one he was afraid he could never break.

* * *

He wished they could live a long and happy life together, even if it was a foolish dream.

“Meeting requires parting, and one day I would have to part from even you. No matter how much I wish it otherwise.

“I’ve fallen in love with you, Lady Corrin. My heart dances in my chest at the mere thought of you, of simply standing beside you. But one day, we will have to part, and-”

“If I went away somewhere, what would you do?”

“Why, I’d feel incredibly lonely without you around.”

“Is that all? You wouldn’t try to come with me?”

“Of course I would! Say the word, and I will follow you anywhere!”

 _I would follow you to the depths of hell,_ he wanted to say.

“Perfect.”

He felt his heart leap at the smile on Corrin’s face, the way it accentuated her beauty easily.

“Then you will understand when I say I will do the same for you. If you must leave after this war, it doesn’t matter where you decide to go. I will come with you.

“For I love you as well, Laslow. And I don’t want to hear any more on us parting ever again.”

He could feel his heart explode, joy coursing through his veins at the words from her lips. He couldn’t help but laugh, pulling her into a tight hug, fearing the moment he let go he would wake from this dream.

“ _I love you, and only you. Your smiles makes life worth living. I promise to keep you safe... and I swear, I'll stay by your side, always._ ”


End file.
